


平行宇宙四部曲-第三宇宙

by mumu12221



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumu12221/pseuds/mumu12221
Summary: 源自正規二輯的平行宇宙設定第三宇宙角色:金容仙-拳擊手文星伊-編舞家(ABO)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 10





	平行宇宙四部曲-第三宇宙

自從半年前贏了的全國性的比賽，不只領到數目不小的獎金，還得到一些廠商的青睞，賺了些代言金；總算可以搬離這個兼用為練習場的公寓，今天是最後一次來這裡了，房東說新的住戶已經搬進去，住了將近七年，這是第一次也是唯一一次按這門鈴。

不，或許不是唯一一次。

因為在門鈴響起幾秒後，金容仙依舊等不到有人來開門，明明能聽見裡頭的音樂聲，以及在老舊木地板上用力踏步聲音，只好又按了一次，又再一次；按到第五次，她開始衡量自己要不要一拳打爆這破木門算了。

還好裡頭的音樂告一段落，金容仙抓緊空檔又按一次門鈴，門終於被打開來。

是一名淺紫髮色扎著馬尾的冷面女子，穿著全黑的T恤和運動褲，身上大汗淋漓的，皺著眉的樣子似乎很煩躁。

「妳誰？」

見對方態度極差，又按門鈴按到火大的金容仙本來想兇她一頓，但考量到自己的東西還在她的地盤裡，而且明晚比賽前一定得使用才行，只好勉強擠出個微笑：「妳好，我是之前的房客，房東應該有告知過妳，我這兩天會來拿走我剩下的東西。」

「沙發旁邊。」女人說完便放開門板，走回客廳撥放音樂繼續練舞。

金容仙嘖了聲，跟在她後面進屋，在沙發旁看見一個紙箱，裡頭的東西都被工整的放著；這都是她搬走時遺漏在各個小角落的東西，沒想到對方幫她收拾的如此好。

在彎腰要拿起箱子時，意外撇見沙發上的自己，這是她前陣子拍的雜誌。

真巧呢……

這傢伙一定沒認真的看過這本雜誌，不然她就不敢這麼囂張了！

轉頭撇了眼正舞動的那人，發現她的動作似乎有點面熟。

「妳要把拳擊結合到舞蹈裡？」

對方停下動作從鏡子的反射看著她，用眼神責備她的打擾；金容仙拿起沙發上的雜誌擺在臉旁，「需要金牌拳手給妳建議嗎？」

「頌樂？」對方原來知道她，只是沒把這前房客跟雜誌上的拳擊手連在一起。

「恩，這是我打拳用的名字，本名金容仙。」

「文星伊，跳舞的。」文星伊轉過身，往衣服擦掉手上的汗後朝她伸出手，「我剛剛在看妳的影片，覺得妳打拳的動作很美，我想加到舞蹈裡。」

「態度轉變真快。」金容仙開玩笑的拍掉文星伊伸出的手。

「當然，剛才妳是落東落西還來打擾我工作的冒失鬼；但是現在，妳可是我靈感的謬思女神，態度當然不同。」文星伊說得一副有理樣，讓金容仙不知該如何反駁。

「嘖！這什麼鬼道理？算了......但我的建議不是免費的，這有吃的嗎？我餓了。」

文星伊看了下廚房，裡頭只有幾包泡麵，最後決定叫炸雞外送，並順手從冰箱拿瓶啤酒遞給金容仙，讓她喝完再自己去拿。

之後便繼續編舞，而金容仙則會在一旁適時的出聲告訴她動作。

莫約過去一個鐘頭，舞蹈就近乎要編完了，忽然……文星伊的後腦勺被用力的拍了一下，一陣香甜的橙子味取代炸雞和啤酒的味道襲來。

「唉西！就告訴妳手腕要轉，是聽不懂嗎？」

文星伊連忙回頭，對方的臉紅通通的，看似是喝醉了，但其實地上只有兩個空罐而已。

沒想到她是酒精垃圾，但更令文星伊驚慌的是香甜的氣味。

「妳是omega？」文星伊連忙向後彈開，不敢相信這個金牌拳手是個omega，omega的身體應該不適合這種運動的。

看到她的反應，金容仙酒醒了一半，連忙摀住自己的後頸，「妳聞到了？」

文星伊點了點頭。

她是alpha，能聞到信息素的氣味，眼前這個omega已經使得她的下腹不自覺的脹起。

「該死！」明明alpha跟omega佔的人口比例很少，怎麼就偏偏在來拿抑制劑時剛好發情遇到她。

omega的發情期不固定，為了穩定比賽的表現，除了貼片跟藥劑外，還會備著強力抑制劑的針筒；但她居然在搬家時，把所有抑制藥品全部忘在浴室的櫃子裡，為了怕明晚的比賽出狀況，今天才特地來取。

現在喝了酒，藥丸跟針都不能用了，目前眼前又有一隻被她誘發出信息素的alpha，濃烈的小蒼蘭味道散發出來，使得她一陣癱軟，現在貼片根本不足以抑制了。

「滾！快點！」近乎被橙子味逼瘋的文星伊伸手撐住一旁的牆，用最後的理智吼著。

「媽的，我要是走的了，妳以為我還留在這幹什麼……」金容仙跌坐進沙發裡，抬頭與幾步之遙的文星伊對視，「做嗎？」

語音剛落，站著的那人宛如脫韁的野馬般，朝她撲了過去，發狂般的吻上她。

被信息素吞噬理智的alpha粗暴的撕去omega的白色坦克背心，再扯掉包覆柔軟的黑色胸罩，雪白的豐滿隨之彈了出來，與線條分明的腹肌形成和諧的對比，「很美。」

「哼，這不用妳說。」金容仙露出驕傲的表情，這身材可是長時間鍛鍊出來的，為了克服omega身體的天性，她付出比別人多出許多倍的努力。

「要我幫妳嗎？」金容仙把alpha寬鬆的運動褲連同內褲一起拉下，堅挺的腺體聳立於眼前。

「互相幫忙吧！」alpha伸手解開omega褲子的鈕扣，幫她脫掉後也脫去自己上身的衣物，「直接去房間吧，在這難辦事。」

的確，沙發空間小，要是過於激烈受傷就不好了，兩人可都是靠身體吃飯的。

omega本想站起，但奈何雙腿使不上力；alpha看到她的難處，一言不發的將她打橫抱起，輕柔的放到床上後，自己則撐在她上方，拉過她的手放到滾燙的腺體上。

金容仙也不是年少害羞的女孩了，手掌包覆握住套弄著，時而還用拇指摩擦頂端，惹得alpha的一陣低吟。

alpha俯身舔舐著香柔上的蓓蕾，並用一隻手探向另外一邊，粗暴的搓揉使得軟肉溢出指縫變形成不同形狀，還惡趣味的偷偷放出更多的信息素，用膝蓋頂了omega下濕潤的下身。

「嗯……啊……哼啊！妳……這該死的傢伙！」omega知道對方的企圖，身為金牌拳手的威嚴可無法讓她忍受這樣的羞辱；雖然被對方的信息素弄得無法使力，但賽場上隨便都能遇見力量比她大的人，她能贏的關鍵便是技術。

一個借力使力，自己便跨坐在alpha身上了，看上一秒還驕傲著的人驚訝的瞪大雙眼，金容仙滿意的露出性感的壞笑，用滑溜的胯下在alpha平坦腹肌上蹭了蹭，留下一道光亮的痕跡。

看這程度應該差不多了。

omega抓住alpha的分身坐下去，雖然足夠濕潤，但沒想到為了專心練習，而許久未有東西進入的甬道忽然被撐開，還是讓omega承受不住。

「啊哈……嘶！」

見omega一臉痛苦的向前倒來，文星伊快速的坐起身，「還好嗎？」

「嗯……」金容仙環住alpha的頸子，將頭埋在肩窩裡短促的喘息著，讓自己的身體快點適應。

alpha又再多釋放了點信息素，小蒼蘭的氣味充滿整個空間。

「別急，慢慢來。」文星伊忍著慾望抱住omega，輕撫著她的頭，用輕柔又富有磁性的聲音說著。

漸漸地，被充斥的快感替代掉疼痛，金容仙捧起alpha的臉，低頭與對方的舌交纏，「妳幾年次的？」

「92」

「我91的，那……謝謝妳囉～貼心的文．星．伊小朋友。」語畢，omega開始上下移動，讓alpha的腺體自己體內完美的摩擦著，「哈啊……好舒服…星…哼啊……」

omega的浪叫和alpha低沉的喘息，搭配著淫糜濕潤的拍打聲，使得空氣似乎都變得色情黏膩。

「呼……換妳，我累了。」omega從alpha身上離開，隨著塞住花徑的東西拔出，許多液體流出，讓alpha的腹肌上濕了一大片。

金容仙倒在床上，但隨即被alpha撈起，要她抓著床頭欄杆背對自己跪趴著，「我喜歡這樣。」

金容仙乖乖地配合，只要不是過於變態噁心的要求，姿勢她都可以接受。

文星伊提起分身，將它再度放入那舒適的溫暖空間中；雙手扶著omega的腰，以準確的節奏的抽插著，每一下都抽到最外頭再狠狠撞入深處。

「啊……好……棒，好舒服…」omega愉悅的叫著，子宮口被強烈的撞擊，甬道內的每一片皺摺也都被alpha的堅挺摩擦著，很快酥麻的快感便漫至全身。

「星伊……等等…慢一點…我快要……」話還沒說完，alpha便感受到對方的身體一陣顫抖，花徑緊絞著她的腺體，「恩…哈啊……哈……」

alpha將腺體從癱軟的omega體內退出，並將她翻過身來面對自己，知道剛高潮過的omega應該還沒平復下來，文星伊抽過一顆枕頭墊在對方腰下，才又將自己難耐的碩大放入。

原本還因高潮而處於迷茫的omega感受到異物的入侵，立馬回過神來，「別……星伊……不要了。」

「歐膩，妳怎麼能自己結束呢？我這都成什麼德性了，妳得負責才行啊……」alpha一邊低吼喘息，一邊加快腰枝擺動的速度，「啊嘶……妳是也練了這裡的肌肉嗎？媽的怎麼這麼緊。」

還處於敏感的神經再次受到刺激，再加上alpha迷人的低音砲嗓音，金容仙感受體內的炙熱又脹大了些，方才的快感也將再度襲來，「妳慢一點……哼…哈……，拔…出去…哈…裡面…不行」

在成結的前一刻迅速拔出，alpha與omega同時到達頂端，所幸大量液出的愛液與濁白分屬床單和omega腹上兩處。

要不是omega出聲提醒；文星伊差點就要標記這個剛認識不到幾個鐘頭的前房客了。

知道老舊狹小的公寓浴室擠不下兩個人，文星伊休息片刻後便先去洗澡讓對方再多躺一會；等她洗好再將omega抱進浴室，並拿了件自己的T恤給她。

畢竟她的衣服剛才已經成了碎片……

金容仙洗完澡也恢復的差不多了，走出浴室時看見文星伊已經將房間的床單換掉，呆坐在客廳地板上。

「看什麼呢？」金容仙走過去，揉了揉發呆那人的紫髮。

「打這個……很傷身吧？」文星伊拿起紙箱裡的一包針劑。

金容仙看著她心疼的眼神，忽然感到無比的溫暖；在一旁坐下將頭靠著她的肩，「我分化前就練拳擊了，所有人都十分看好我；我也從來沒想過自己會中那5%的機率，誰知道上天如此捉弄人。在我成為omega之後，原本看好我的目光都成了憐憫與鄙視，所以我才更想做到，讓大家知道即使我是omega，也可以當一個強大的拳擊手；我現在做到了，但我還是覺得很空虛……，我好討厭自己這副身體。」金容仙說著說著，眼淚不自覺的滑下臉龐，她從來沒告訴過其他人的心聲，居然都說給文星伊聽了。

「妳真的很厲害，也做得很好。」文星伊伸手攬過她的肩，「剛才我知道妳是omega，我心中的第一個想法是佩服，妳真的已經很棒了。」

「明天是我最後一場比賽，比完我就要退役了。」金容仙的年紀也將近要三十歲，多年來的比賽累積的不只有經驗，還有許多的傷害；她自己知道，要是再多打個幾年，成績也不會更好，反倒還會使身子無法負荷，因此在頂點的時刻光榮離開，是最好的選項了。

「欸？」看到文星伊驚訝的神情，簡直和剛剛開門時的臭臉判若兩人，金容仙忍不住笑了，這傢伙意外的可愛呢。

「怎麼，慶幸剛才沒不小心標記我吧！妳差點就得養一個無業遊民了！」金容仙搶過文星伊手中的針劑丟回箱子後站起，「我今天睡這可以吧？」

她點了點頭，被金容仙牽著手拉進房間。

「不要討厭妳自己。」兩人各自躺在雙人床的兩側，文星伊緊盯著天花板，思考一會兒才說出這句話。

「那妳喜歡嗎？」金容仙側身面向文星伊問道。

「什麼？」她依舊正躺著，轉過頭與金容仙對視。

「我討厭的這個身體，妳喜歡嗎？」見對方沒有答覆，金容仙又說道：「妳喜歡的話，我把它送給妳吧！」

黑暗中，她好像看見文星伊笑了；下一秒便被拉入溫暖的懷抱中。

「不能反悔喔！我剛才說，看到妳的第一個想法是佩服，那……妳知道第二個想法是什麼嗎？」文星伊的呼吸吐在她耳邊，癢癢的感覺讓金容仙縮起脖子。

「第二個想法是……想．上．妳，給我吧！我會好好珍藏的。」

金容仙不知道和這人是不是愛情，但和文星伊對她的心疼與肯定，似乎能讓自己不那麼厭惡這副身體，被需要感甚至補上了心中缺失的空虛；讓她的心也像是中了信息素影響般的也沉淪了。

即使肉體關係也無所謂，只要能獲得她渴望的溫柔就滿足了。


End file.
